


Cockroach

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante fails at killing a bug, Mutated cockroach, Nero is a wuss, Nevan to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny little short story about a cockroach Nero finds in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off when I killed a roach with my shoe in the bathroom. 
> 
> I screamed like sissy girl......

"Oh hell no!" Nero said as he looked the tub. 

Sitting there was some freaky mutated Cockroach. It had wings, was a dark shade of brown almost black and had creepy long whisker thingys. Nero tried to hurry up and pee so he could kill it.

Quickly he zipped up his pants, washed his hands and snatched Dante strawberry shampoo from the side with his bringer. Getting close to smash it with the bottle it jumped. It fucking jumped. Nero threw the bottle with a small scream. It wasn't a girly scream but not exactly manly either. 

"DANTE! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Nero shouted almost desperate.

Back in Dante's room the elder was laying back in bed while reading a magazine. Thats when he heard a scream and a loud thud. Then he hears his name called. 

"Whadaya want kid?" Dante says sauntering over to the bathroom. 

Nero practically pushes Dante in and points hiding behind the elder. In the tub was a cockroach. Yeah those are pretty common here, but maybe Nero wasn't use to it.

"You called me for this?" Dante says trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny old man it jumped at me!" Nero said.

"Chill kid, I got this," Dante said very macho like. 

The elder pulled off his boot and smashed the bug with it; only it didn't die.  


"Oh shit. Kid bring me Nevan....NOW!" Dante yelled.

Nero ran down stairs and grabbed the purple demon guitar. Handing it to the elder when he entered the bathroom again. Dante took it, ordering Nevan to take her demon form.

"Kill that shit," Dante orders pointing at the roach.

Nevan gave him a are-you-serious look before she picked it up and ate it.

"Dante honestly it was just a bug," Nevan says.

"I smashed it first, but it didn't die." Dante explained then added. "The Kid swears it jumped at him."

Nevan leaned over to look at Nero. She sighed before walking past him and very seductively telling Nero there was a spider on him. What happened next was Nero practically ripping his hoodie off and running to his room; slamming his door behind him.

Yeah it was just another day at the Devil May Cry.


End file.
